


Не то время и не то место

by Li_Liana



Series: Погибшие города [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Кусочек из прошлого Митоса (Приамос — просто греческое имя, Приаму — не родственник).Цикл "Погибшие города: Троя" №1.





	Не то время и не то место

Митос смотрел в глаза мальчишки, предельно отчетливо понимая, что должен просто развернуться и уйти. Но, как минимум, это слишком жестоко – заставлять мальца медленно умирать от голода и жажды в окружении трупов его семьи. Надо добить, чтобы не мучился, и перевернуть эту страницу своей жизни. В конце концов, он никогда не считал Приамоса своим другом, хотя сам Приамос думал иначе. Но тот – всего лишь глупый смертный, понятия не имеющий, кого все эти годы назвал своим побратимом и пустил под свой кров. Приамос даже в страшном сне не мог предположить, что его «брат-по-крови-воина» каких-то пару веков назад наводил ужас на все живое как воплощение Смерти среди всадников Апокалипсиса.  
Митос еще несколько минут смотрел на беззвучно ревущего мальца, потом склонился над ним.  
– Ириний, сын Приамоса, чтоб тебя пустынные гиены разорвали, а стервятники печень съели! – с чувством сказал он, добавив парочку куда менее вежливых фраз на давно забытом людьми наречии. – На тебя целая телега упала. Вот не мог сразу подохнуть и не создавать мне лишних проблем?  
Малыш смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазищами и молчал. И хотя его лицо опухло от пролитых слез, смешавшихся с грязью и размазавшихся по щекам, он не пикнул, даже когда Митос вынимал стрелу из его плеча.  
Митос досадливо подумал, что от пережитого у Ириния мог помутиться разум. Вот только маленького юродивого Митосу для полного счастья и не хватало. Но, впрочем, дети живучие. Может еще и отойдет. С другой стороны, если бы мальчишка не молчал – разбойники услышали бы его плач из-под телеги и добили. Так что все к лучшему. Ну или к худшему – это как посмотреть.  
Накладывая повязку на рану ребенка, Митос утешал себя мыслью, что это все ненадолго. Он лишь найдет подходящий город, хорошую семью, пристроит мальчишку и забудет о нем. Но в то же время вполне понимал, что это – чистый самообман. Никому трехлетний сирота не нужен. Разве что в рабство продать. Да и то, кто его купит, такого малого?  
– Ладно. Думаю, полтора десятилетия я могу на тебя потратить, – в конце концов решил он, окончательно смиряясь с подлянкой судьбы, и взял Ириния на руки. – Все же в доме твоего отца я прожил почти в два раза дольше. Будем считать это ответной услугой.  
Уходя в пустыню, на трупы самого Приамоса и его домочадцев Митос даже не оглянулся. А что толку смотреть на мертвых? Для них он уже сделал все, что мог.  
…Митосу изначально не нравилась эта идея с переездом. Они даже поругались с Приамосом – впервые за последнее десятилетие. Но тот был упрямее всех ослов Скамандра. И хотя Митос неоднократно грозился, что не поедет с ними, – не мог же он в самом деле отпустить его одного. Хотя Четыре всадника давно уже стали страшной легендой, но и помимо них хватает злодеев, готовых напасть на беззащитных путешественников, опрометчиво вышедших из-под защиты городских стен.  
И Митос оказался прав. Но кое в чем все же ошибся – даже один бессмертный не может справиться с бандой из полусотни человек. Вернее, он-то может, но быстро такую толпу не перебить. И пока Митос расправлялся с одними, другие успели добраться до Приамоса и его семьи. Приамос и сам был отличным мечником, но его окружили и подняли на копья. Первое разворотило грудину, второе вошло в живот, вспоров его и выпустив кишки. Почувствовав характерный тошнотворный запах, Митос перестал отвлекаться на то, как идет бой за его спиной, и перешел в круговую оборону.  
Еще хорошо, что среди разбойников копейщиков было всего трое, и в начале схватки нападающие посчитали массивного и рослого Приамоса более опасным противником. И свою ошибку они поняли не сразу. Но самому Митосу тоже сильно досталось. После третьего пропущенного удара он перестал считать ранения – слишком много, все равно умрет прежде, чем раны успеют затянуться.  
Митос вытащил окровавленный меч из очередного услужливо опавшего к его ногам тела, поскользнулся в луже крови, перекатом ушел от атаки еще двоих бандитов и услышал оклик:  
– Сдавайся! Или я сверну ей шею! – главарь прижал к себе последнюю оставшуюся в живых дочь Приамоса, до крови вдавливая лезвие кинжала ей в шею.  
Митос замер, прикидывая шансы. Его окружало не более дюжины бандитов, остальные уже упокоились навеки. Но он едва стоит на ногах и в глазах темнеет от подступающей дурноты – Митос слишком часто умирал, чтобы не узнать это ощущение. А во взгляде главаря горит то же алчное вожделеющее пламя, которое Митос так часто видел у своих бывших братьев. Они не просто убьют девчонку, а сделают ее забавой для всех выживших. С еще большей жесткостью отыгрываясь на ней за потерянных собратьев. А убить Митос их уже не успеет.  
Митос коротко вскинул руку. Меч – не слишком удобное метательное оружие, но он просто не имеет права промахнуться. Удар сразил обоих – ей скользнул по шее, перерезав сонную артерию, а ему вошел точно в сердце.  
Остальные одиннадцать бандитов бросились на него все вместе, и это стало их ошибкой. Митос перехватил меч одного, пырнул им другого, увернулся от удара третьего… Но его все-таки настигли. Или организм не справился с количеством полученных ран и даже ускоренное исцеление уже не помогало – Митос не осознал.  
Приходил в себя он тяжело. Его распяли на земле, пригвоздив четырьмя мечами, а пятым проткнули сердце. Первого оживания хватило лишь на то, чтобы освободить одну из рук, почти до средины разорвав запястье об острую сталь. Потом он умер снова. Все-таки даже для бессмертного кусок металла в сердце – достаточно уважительная причина, чтобы не выжить. Со второго раза он выдернул и этот меч, едва успев до очередной смерти. И лишь очнувшись в третий, полностью освободился.  
– Спасибо что голову не отрубили, – мрачно пробурчал он, наблюдая, как неестественно медленно затягиваются раны на ногах и второй руке – обычно заживало гораздо быстрее.  
Митос ненавидел умирать несколько раз подряд, но в таких ситуациях выбора особого не было. Он обошел недавнее поле боя, собирая то немногое ценное, что не утащили оставшиеся разбойники. Его меч они забрали, но коллекции оружия с трупов хватило бы дюжину воинов вооружить до зубов.  
А потом он услышал шорох под телегой…

Митос с малолетним Иринием возвращался в Трою, в дом Приамоса, который они покинули всего несколько дней назад. До начала Троянской войны оставалось чуть меньше двух десятилетий.


End file.
